Stolen Messages
by Songbird's Spirit
Summary: Dylan Gould wasn't the only human in league with the cons. One family has decided they've had enough and have stopped giving information, but the cons don't know it. After all, the daughter still wants to live. Good thing her father leaves the computer unlocked. (Possible future Romance/Undecided)
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Messages**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Dylan Gould wasn't the only human in league with the cons. One family has decided they've had enough and have stopped giving information, but the cons don't know it. After all, the daughter still wants to live. Good thing her father leaves the computer unlocked.**

**~o~ Dakota ~o~**

For the past few weeks dinner time had not occurred without a thick fog of tension rolling in. The house was holding its breath, waiting for the next explosion to happen.

Much like it was now. The only sounds coming from our kitchen were the clinks of silverware against the china plates and the occasional mutter of 'pass the breadbasket…please'. Admittedly, even I was waiting for the emotions to give way for the yelling.

"I'm done living like this Richard." My mom lit the fuse.

_'Oh please don't do this now,'_ I begged silently.

"Helen, let's not start this now." My father said calmly.

"How can you be so calm about this?" She seethed.

_'And in 3…'_

"This is ridiculous."

_ '2…'_

"Helen please calm down."

_ '1…'_

"THEY ARE OUT THERE WATCHING US! THEY'RE MAKING SURE WE CAN'T TURN AND GET THE HELP WE NEED!" My mother exploded.

"Boom…" I muttered under my breath.

Before the argument could get too heated I stood and cleared my throat. "May I be excused?" I asked.

My father simply gave me a look and I quickly cleared out of the room. I put my plate in the sink and dashed past my parents and up the stairs. Upstairs, I was greeted with the sight of an open office door…my father's door was open and unlocked!

A spark of adrenaline was released and I instinctively reached for the alien looking hard drive in my sweatshirt pocket. I cast a wary glance at the stairwell behind me before silently darting into his office. The screensaver on his laptop was dim but still running. I all but dove to wiggle the mouse and turned down the sound, taking note of where the dial was so I could replace it later. I plugged in the hard drive and made a mad dash to copy all the disk drives onto it. It was nerve-wracking. I was stealing from my dad…

But I needed to if I wanted to stay alive and keep my family that way too.

Dylan was dead. People took notice of his declaration in the center of the battle. Police never stood a chance. When all the commotion died a little it seemed not even an act of god could save Dylan from the rioting crowd of people who sought his blood for having a hand in the deaths of their loved ones.

By the time the police got through there wasn't much left of Dylan. It hadn't ended pretty, but in all the commotion no one bothered to take names as the once ravenous crowd took off in all directions. Now the carefully woven web of information Dylan had held together was falling apart, leaving the Decepticons to try and hold it together. Their methods made Dylan's look like a cakewalk.

Finally the download was complete and I quickly deleted the memory, returned the sound to its original place, and got the hell out of there. I sprinted to my room, the first door on the opposite wall, and tried to quietly slam the door shut.

My heart pounded in my chest. That was going to give me a heart-attack one of these days…

My father was a minor, but important, source of Dylan's. We were still handing out information, well kind of. My mother and father agreed they were done but didn't know how to say it without getting killed by the cons. So, my father simply stopped dropping off information to Barricade in the old lot under the city freeway.

I had met the cons. I was scared shitless by them. Frenzy wasn't as bad as his masters and neither was Ravage. If you got past Frenzy's glitches and Ravage's evil looks there were both pretty…mellow I guessed. But for all I knew it was just a guise.

I had convinced the Decepticons that people were starting to get suspicious of my father and he was having me deliver the information instead. They believed it, thank god. But I couldn't keep this up for forever…

Ravage and Frenzy were okay with me, Lazerbeak…not so much. He hates everyone, and found it amusing to shoot at my feet and watch me stumble around. If Soundwave was going to kill us, he'd deploy Lazerbeak and we'd all die.

I clutched the flash drive tighter.

"We're in too deep…" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stolen Messages **

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Eh, some violence on Lazerbeak's part…**

**Enjoy the chapter. **

**~o~ Dakota ~o~**

I woke up early that morning. Deliveries were made early on Saturday mornings. I hopped out of bed and quickly dressed in an oversized silvery sweatshirt, knee-length black sweatpants, and black/blue tennis shoes. I brushed out my hair quickly and tied it up in a ponytail before grabbing one of the six flash-drives left on my desktop.

At most, I had six more weeks to live…

I tiptoed downstairs and took my house key from the hook next to the garage door. I unlocked it and slipped into the garage, making sure to gently close the door behind me and waited for it to click. I walked around my parent's vehicles and retrieved my bike from the side of the garage. I rolled it over to the doors and slowly lifted them up. Slipping out with my bike, I lowered the door to the ground and mounted my bike.

I kicked off and began coasting down my street. Our neighborhood wasn't a shady place, it was relatively nice. But there were certain areas to avoid. Some of the older boys liked to claim different areas of the place as theirs and nobody crossed those areas. They got territorial, and then they got violent.

The morning was fresh and a bit dreary. Grey clouds dimmed the sun and the wet coldness was unavoidable. I shook off the affects of the weather and peddled into the city. Our neighborhood was relatively close to the city…or town depending on your view of it.

I came near the multiple underpasses, waiting for a sign telling me which one to go in.

The underpass was filled with abandoned cars, and Ravage allowed himself to be seen lounging on an old Chevy Pickup truck. I steered to the underpass and Ravage blinked at me lazily. I hesitantly gave him a small skritch behind the ears and he purred appreciatively.

I leaned my bike against a support beam and Ravage stretched behind me.

I moved along, Ravage bounding from car to car until landing beside me with a small clink, flanking my right side. Frenzy popped out from under the hood of another truck and flanked my left. He proceeded to babble on and on in his native tongue about something. I didn't know the language, so I pretended he was talking to himself again.

Lazerbeak was waiting for us. And with Frenzy's babbling it would have been hard for him not to know we were coming. Lazerbeak squawked as he dove down to alert Barricade and Soundwave, catching Frenzy's attention. The bipedal symbiot grinned and chased Lazerbeak, agitating the falcon-like charge. Ravage rolled his eyes and nudged my leg.

"At least you're sane." He purred lowly.

"I guess his separation from Rumble is doing some damage…" I mused.

"Could be," Ravage agreed, "But the human database, the Internet, messed with his programming as well."

"Ah, is it that bad?" I asked softly.

Ravage rolled his shoulders as he leapt to a higher point to walk. "It can be; the top layer of the Internet, the stuff you search through, is almost five or six times smaller than the dark side of it."

"Dark side…?" I murmured.

"Dakota…" A harsh voice interrupted our conversation.

"Barricade," I nodded to him.

The red-eyed enemy gave me a look and I looked away. "So, your father is still under surveillance?" Barricade asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I came out today. He said he'd tell me when I could stop. Until then, I will continue to deliver the files." I said.

"Hmm…smart man." He rumbled his engine, "File?"

I took the small drive from my pocket and held it out. Lazerbeak dove from the side and snatched it up. He clipped my thumb, cutting the flesh. Red liquid, blood, flowed from the open wound. I winced, biting back a snarl. After Barricade got the drive he flicked the bird's sensitive wings.

"Careful you bitchy underling." He snapped, "We still need her alive."

I swallowed a thick lump in my throat but kept silent otherwise.

"You are dismissed fleshling." He waved me away.

I nodded and backed away a bit first before turning and walking away. A small scorpion Decepticon, about the size of my hand, scuttled up beside me.

"Sensor…" I scowled.

I jumped as the little scorpion-like alien exploded with a small bang as it was hit by a few bullets. Ravage passed by me, scowling a little.

"I always despised that stupid virus." He grumbled.

Frenzy came up behind me giggling like a mad-man. "Hi Dakota…" he snickered.

"Hello Frenzy." I sighed.

"What're you doing today?" he asked.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"Mmm, can I tagalong?" he asked and wrapped his arms around my neck and hung like that.

I sighed. "I don't know Frenzy; last time you tagged along I got shot by the police…four times." I grumbled.

"So-sorry," he began to spasm and fell to the ground, "Ha-h-haha-hahahaha!" he began to laugh.

Lazerbeak snickered, "There he goes again, frizzing."

"Shut up Lazerbeak." Ravage growled and smacked Frenzy's head.

The bot got himself together and popped back up to his feet. "Hi." he said slightly dazed and confused.

"Hey," I nodded and picked up my bike.

"You're bleeding…" He said bluntly.

"Yup," I nodded.

He thought for a moment. "Can I come with you to town?" he asked again.

I sighed and held out my hand. "C'mon…" I muttered.

With a giddy clap the cassette transformed into a CD player which I picked up off the ground. Ravage gave me a grin as I hooked the Decepticon in disguise on my bike hook and headed for the Bean Lounge, our local version of Starbucks.

**~o~**

**I wanted to get this out before I turned in for the night.**

**G'night guys, happy reading…**

**Songbird 0.o**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stolen Messages III**

**Thanks for the Favs/Follows/Reviews! Feedback is always appreciated! To my reviewers:**

**Kakashishot: It does kinda seem like that doesn't it? That's a different way to look at it. Thanks for the review!**

**Summerflower13: Thanks!**

**Autobotgirl2234: Okay…thanks for reviewing? XD Seriously though thanks!**

**Thanks again to all of you! Here's the next chapter!**

**~o~ Dakota ~o~**

I was starting to wonder what I could do now. I had Frenzy latched to the front of my bike in CD player mode; that was odd enough. To make matters worse the alien-in-disguise would let out random spickets of noise or random music clips before silencing again. I assumed it had something to do with his glitched processor. The Internet had _really_ fritzed his systems.

"Where exactly did you want to go Frenzy?" I asked.

"Hmm…oh I know," he giggled through the speakers.

Before he could continue I frantically turned the volume down. Damned Con' was going to get me caught…or maybe something worse.

"Hello?" Frenzy called as best he could with his lower sound range.

"Sorry," I missed his words when I'd zoned out, "Run that by me again."

"I said I wanted to go to the school! I want to see all the innocent little chitlands we're going to crush one day." He sighed contently.

His tone and idea alone were disturbing enough. But his demeanor was what scared me the most. Thank god it was Saturday, so I could shoot that idea down quickly with reasons to back me up.

"It's Saturday Frenzy, there's no school on Saturdays." I said.

"So?" he drawled in annoyance.

"_So_…no one will be there." I elaborated.

"Oh…" I could practically hear his frown, "Then where _can_ we go?" he groaned dramatically.

I thought for a second and realized I had no good answer. Where exactly was I supposed to take a CD player that just so happened to be a slightly sanity-devoid alien who could also transform into a robot with CD shuriken which he used to kill people without remorse? It was like answering one of those super hard questions on the exams everyone ends up missing.

I suddenly got an idea.

"I've got the perfect place." I hummed.

**~o~ 20 Minutes Later ~o~**

The Ballpark was absolutely perfect. It wasn't a stadium, but an old, overgrown, neglected, and practically abandoned park that everyone had practically forgotten about ever since they added the four acre atrium to the mall about twenty minutes away from my house if you took a car.

The thing used to be a fun place. It was basically this six mile stretch of cracked concrete and soccer fields about a quarter of a mile in the woods near the elementary in the town. No-one really goes back here because they let it get so overgrown.

But for me and Frenzy it was perfect. The equipment here was really old and worn, so no-one bothered to come and get after it was practically abandoned. So I got to watch Frenzy try and utilize some of his apparent sport skills he claimed to have downloaded off, you guessed it, the internet.

Apparently studying YouTube videos is the same thing as downloading to him. I would admit his baseball accuracy was off the charts but if I managed to avoid his elbow jabs on the basketball court then I had him beat.

Playing baseball and basketball with Frenzy seemed so unlikely in any scenario. But I guessed he was just reacting to his mech competitiveness. I _had_ challenged him to a game of ball earlier and after we gave a poor attempt at some smack talk on the way here he was convinced he could beat me just as perfectly as he had with trading insults.

I knew he had cheated, but he had found some really good responses in a short amount of time given how long it took me…or even Lazerbeak to scan all of those Internet sites.

I briefly wondered if I dared to risk asking Barricade if organizing something as big as the Internet was possible for a Cybertronian or if that was too big even for them.

But back to Frenzy. Coming out of my daydreaming, I saw Frenzy had paused his basketball practicing. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "Frenzy, are you alright?" I asked.

He gave me a look. "I think I hear Ravage, but I'm not really sure." He answered.

"Can you scan and make sure?" I suggested and he looked right at me before nodding.

A moment later he dropped the basketball and was suddenly just gone. I whirled around in the direction of the sounds of metal slamming against metal. I was on my feet and sprinting through the tall grass to get to the badly neglected and buckled concrete sidewalks. My footfalls somehow seemed louder in my ears than the other sounds.

I panted as I managed to see what was going on and gasped, quickly hiding behind…a tree.

Well, it had been tree or be seen.

I panted out of exertion and shock. Frenzy had been fighting with an Autobot I recognized from his and Barricade's as Rewind. It was an Autobot…

An _Autobot!_

"Oh no, I'm screwed!" I whispered in horror.

That Autobot recorded everything and had the ability to stream back information in live feeds according to Ravage and his own encounters during Autobot base infiltration missions…

Seeing as Rewind had just recorded Frenzy…playing a game of ball with a human girl…

There was no way in hell that hadn't just been streamlined. Something like that would catch attention. If they weren't on their way now…the Autobots of course…they would be soon. And if I wasn't caught here…they'd do it later.

Knowing Barricade to some extent meant I had a good idea of what they would do.

Like Sector Seven had done, again this was according to Ravage, the Autobots and NEST would strike when I was where one should consider a safe place.

When I was at home.

My family would be found out if that happened…

Oh god…Oh god…

Oh shit!

**~o~**

**So, that's chapter three! I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review!**

**Songbird 0.o**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stolen Messages IV**

**Hi guys, I'm back with the next chapter! Please enjoy and maybe leave a review!**

**I don't own transformers and if I did Jazz would be alive and Sunstreaker would have been with his twin in ROTF. **

**~o~**

I felt my breathing get heavier as the sounds of metallic fighting went on just beyond the tree I was hiding behind. I turned and crept forward, away from them, only to turn my head back to the front and see another minibot that happened to be another symbiote of Blaster's.

If I remembered correctly, this one's name was Steeljaw…he was cat-based like Ravage.

"Are you alright miss?" Steeljaw asked and took a step forward.

I freaked. "G-get away from me!" I sprinted to the side where the entrance would be.

"Hey, wait up!" Steeljaw ran after me!

I ran faster, sprinting, so he wouldn't catch me. I wouldn't let him. I didn't think running would be a problem for him either however…

A cop car came streaking down the street as I scrambled for purchase on the sidewalk after trying to make a sharp turn out of the woods.

_'Oh god, please don't let that be Prowl…'_ My subconscious begged.

As it came closer I managed to read the inscription on its door.

'_To Punish and Enslave'_

…!

"Barricade!" I shouted.

He sped up and opened the door the moment he was beside me. The door flung open by itself and the radio spat static as it crackled to life.

"Hurry the hell up and get in!" He roared.

Wasting no time, I dove into the Decepticon's cab and flung myself across the seats. I bent my knees just as quickly so I wouldn't kick his door as he slammed it shut and took off as fast as he could, lights and sirens blaring loudly from their place on his roof.

"What the hell happened?" 'Cade demanded roughly and gave a warning growl.

I scrambled to properly seat myself on the passenger's side as he activated his scowling Holoform. The Holoform turned to me with an angry line set firmly on his lips. "Well, spit it out fleshling!" he snapped.

"Frenzy wanted to tagalong with me today," I stammered, "Rewind found us and Frenzy attacked him. I think he already sent a live feed though."

"No, he didn't." Barricade quickly shot down my idea.

"How come?" I asked.

"Rewind would need a Cybertronian signal transmitter tower…as it would happen humans don't have those," He sighed at my confused look and explained further, "Think of it like television signals. You need a specific dish for specific signals. Rewind doesn't have a feed dish to send his signals to. So if Frenzy manages to wipe his drives everything will end up alright."

"What about Steeljaw?" I asked.

Barricade slammed on his brakes at the stoplight despite the fact his siren and lights were still blaring. "What about Steeljaw?" He hissed.

"That's who I was running from." I spluttered.

Barricade let out a string of both human and Cybertronian curses before pulling to the curb, cutting his siren, and dissolving his Holoform.

"Soundwave, answer Soundwave," Barricade snapped through an open comm. Link.

Apparently he wasn't going to conceal the call.

***Soundwave acknowledges, status?*** the 3rd in Command answered.

"Deploy Lazerbeak and Ratbat." Barricade snapped, "Our human was spotted by two Autobots."

***Current Situation?*** The Decepticon's voice got lower and more angry.

"Frenzy's taking care of Rewind but Steeljaw was with him." Barricade growled.

***Deploying, Location?*** Soundwave acknowledged.

"Check everything within a radius of three miles of Frenzy's position." Barricade supplied knowing full well that the mental link between Soundwave and his symbiotes would allow easy tracking.

***Acknowledged*** Soundwave confirmed and cut the connection.

"Soundwave scares the hell out of me." I muttered.

"Oh, then I bet you'd just love Shockwave." Barricade rumbled sarcastically.

"Brother?" I asked.

"No, and never refer to them as such."

"Why not?"

"They'd both try to kill you fleshling…that much should have been obvious even for your primitive brain." He sighed.

"You sure know how to charm a femme." I muttered.

For a short moment his Holoform fizzled into existence only to smack me across the mouth and disappear once more. I raised my hand to smack him but…

"Smack my dashboard fleshy and I will throw you against the nearest building." Barricade threatened.

I knew he wasn't going to risk a sighting that would be investigated by the Autobots just so he could throw me at a building but I knew there were an abundance of things that he could do that were much worse. I wisely lowered my hand and set it in my lap. The cab rumbled slightly with his obvious satisfaction.

"Wise choice fleshling," Barricade snickered.

I rested my head in my hands and tried to ignore the dull pain on my thighs as my elbows dug against them to support my arms. _'I really hope the rest of my time doesn't have to be spent like this.'_ I thought to myself.

**~o~ Later That Day ~o~**

I sat on the hood of an old rusted blue truck with my legs folded up against my chest. For now I was left alone with Ravage who was watching me intently. "I am in so much trouble aren't I?" I mused aloud.

"With Barricade, no," Ravage said, "However Soundwave is kind of pissed."

"Lovely," I groaned.

"You're not the reason," Ravage went silent for a moment, "But there's a good chance you're going to receive the brunt of his bad mood."

"Then…what's got his wires in a knot?" I asked hesitantly.

"Starscream…" Ravage answered.

"Who's that?" I asked.

I hadn't heard much about a Starscream from any of them…

"He's Megatron's Second in Command," Ravage paused, "No one likes him. He's annoying and traitorous…always trying to overthrow Megatron."

"If he keeps trying to overthrow your leader then why is he Second in Command?" I asked, not quite getting the logic in that.

"Megs was a strong believer in keeping his friends close and his enemies closer," Ravage paused again for a few more moments before continuing, "But the thing is…Megs doesn't have 'friends'."

"What's with all the pausing?" I asked.

"Soundwave is having a fit over our bond. You honestly have no idea how annoying Screamer is." Ravage stretched back and gave a very organic-like yawn.

"Let's hope I don't have to find out today…" I mumbled, "I've had enough 'adventure' to last me the entire week."

**~o~**

**So that's the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if so! I'm having a bit of trouble deciding what direction to take this in…but the next chapter will come soon enough.**

**Chow,**

**Songbird 0.o**


End file.
